<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reclamation by BeverlyBlues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992526">Reclamation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeverlyBlues/pseuds/BeverlyBlues'>BeverlyBlues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lumity in character sooo lumity slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeverlyBlues/pseuds/BeverlyBlues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he serves as comedic relief more often than not, King has an actual base for his claims on being the King of Demons.<br/>Luz invites her friends Amity, Willow, and Gus on their first "grand" quest: to find King's other horn. Maybe with it he can rise to the top once again.</p><p>(Sigh, yes there are tons of Lumity moments to satisfy the flocking gays)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz woke from her dream with a start. The air around her was thick, cold, and empty... Not at all usual for a night in the Owl House. If anything, the air was usually electric and warm with life. This, however, was a new feeling. It kept her pinned down, sending shivers down her spine. With a slight grunt and a lot of focus, Luz eventually managed to sit up. As she rose, her warm brown eyes tried to focus on the body before her. It was hard to make out.</p><p>"King?" She began, her voice hoarse from her night of rest. No reaction. He seemed to have been standing on his hind legs, holding something.</p><p>She gasped.</p><p>It was the Crystal Ball that she had brought home for her Omens Class. "King", she croaked again, the words come out a little more demanding that time. As her eyes adjusted, she could begin to make out the faint glow of the active crystal ball. Whatever was happening "on-screen" was dark, though, so she couldn't really make out much. (<em>Curse her weak human eyes!</em>) Her best guess was that it was a scene from a... war? There seemed to be figures launching themselves at one-another, each with a weapon in-hand. However, before she could fully grasp it, the light faded. The ball began showing something different: a pile, much like the one in the Warden's castle... only this one was filled with bones instead of human trash and treasures. At the top sat a horn. The ball went black, the world went quiet. "...King?" Luz called one final time.</p><p>This time the little demon turned to her, his eyes glowing yellow in the dimly lit room. "We need to go on an adventure." He started, dropping the Crystal Ball. "NOW!" His little clawed arms and legs started to lightly pound on Luz as he began chanting, "NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!"</p><p>Luz threw her hands out in front of her as if she was trying to calm him down, "woah, little guy! It's still night time, if we left now we wouldn't make it very far." She waited a moment for him to calm himself. He knew she was right. Luz started to smile her usual warm friendly smile that made King trust her without a moment's doubt. "How about we figure things out right away in the morning? Tomorrow's Friday, so I can gather some people and supplies at school, and then we can leave right away on Saturday." The little Demon crossed his arms, unamused. He wanted to go now... <em>Ugh, but she's right</em>.</p><hr/><p>As usual, Luz chirpily greeted her friends Willow and Gus at the gates of Hexside. As... Unusual, she invited those same friends on a quest. "A quest for a Demon's Horn, huh?" Gus dramatically squinted his eyes and placed his fingers in a sideways "L" under his chin, seeming to mull things over. "Will it be dangerous?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe?"</p><p>"Will it be long?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Do you know where it is?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm in!"</p><p>"Willow?" Luz's eyes sparkled as she neared her friend, hands drawn together, pleading. "Will come on an adventure with us~?"</p><p>The young girl pursed her lips and then smiled. Her mental debate must have only lasted a second. "Yeah! Sounds fun."</p><p>"Amity!" Almost on cue, the green-haired girl passed the small group, books in hand, and for once her Abomination was nowhere to be seen. Luz's eyes started to twinkle again. In a flash, she was at Amity's side, smiling bigger than Amity had previously thought possible. "Do YOU wanna go on a quest?"</p><p>"Uhh..." Her eyes popped open wide. <em>A quest? With Luz?</em> "Sure!" Should she have asked for details? She could trust Luz, right? "When?"</p><p>Luz threw her fist in the air before ushering her friends together. "We leave... AT DAYBREAK!"</p><p>"It's already daybreak," Gus whispered.</p><p>"TOMORROW DAYBREAK!" Luz corrected herself, "...Sorry, should have specified."</p><p>Luz could feel herself getting more and more excited for the day ahead. Every few minutes she found herself pulling out her newly-acquired scroll phone to check the time. The group chat was alive, too! Her friends were buzzing with what they would bring, what snacks they could enjoy on the trip, so on and so fourth. She would have to make sure that she asked Eda for some good traveling recipes... </p><p>Luz blanched. Eda. She didn't even tell the Witch what she had been planning... The young woman let out a small groan and slammed her head on her desk. She could feel the attention of the classroom fall on her as a nearby cauldron toppled over, spilling some eyes of newt all over the table. Luz sighed a little as she picked her head back up and the abomination teacher carried on like normal.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Amity Blight's voice interrupted Luz's second of despair. The young witch, who was luckily her table partner, began picking up the spilled eyes and plopped them back into the pot. Her attention and golden gaze never left Luz.</p><p>"Yeah," Luz started, "I just forgot to tell Eda what happened last night with King." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I don't know if she'll even let me go on a quest."</p><p>Amity glanced at the teacher quick, making sure that they weren't being listened in on. "It's Eda. I'm sure you'll be fine." Luz pouted a little. Amity's face flushed. <em>So cute.</em></p><p>"You're probably right. It's just that the last time I mentioned quest she got really skeptical..." </p><p>The classroom fell silent. Finally, their teacher gave them a hard stare. With a nervous chuckle from Luz, the two of them pulled themselves back together and continued on with their lesson.</p><hr/><p>The sound of footsteps and laughter echoed the halls of Hexside. Finally, the end of the school week was here, and Luz was more than excited (and a little worried) to start her weekend! "Oh my gosh, we can have a sleepover!" The pack leader, Luz, began. She did a little twirl that showed off how exciting the idea struck her. Her friends laughed, reveling in the excitement.</p><p>"Willow and I got the "okay" from our parents," Gus announced, both himself and Willow showed off their Scroll screens. Gus's mom sent a little scare-moji of a thumbs up, while his dad gave him a checklist of things to bring. Luz smiled, that list would come in handy.</p><p>"I still have to ask my parents," Amity sighed. "But if it's a quest, I'm sure they'd be all for it. I just cant give details on who it's with."</p><p>"Won't they ask?"</p><p>"No, they're pretty tied up with the Emperor's Coven right now. They have better things to worry about."</p><p>Luz beamed, "Awesome! This is really happening, you guys! Our first real quest!"</p><p>Amity smiled back, blushing slightly. Who knows what was going through her mind. Within a moment, she snapped out of it and corrected Luz, "WITH Eda's permission."</p><p>"<em>Wiiith</em> Eda's permission."</p><hr/><p>Much to everyone's surprise, Eda was more than thrilled. As the group walked through the front doors of the Owl House, Eda seemingly drifted over to meet them. "So, I hear you're going on your first Group Quest." Her voice was curious, but her eyebrows danced with amusement. "King told me."</p><p>From the other side of the room, Luz could see King all packed and ready. Waiting. For once, she was grateful for King's loud mouth. "Yeah! Is that... Okay with you?"</p><p>"Sure, why wouldn't it be?</p><p>"I don't know, I'm still so young. I barely know ten spells. I get in over my head. It could be a dangerous adventure..."</p><p>Eda smiled, narrowing her eyes. "It sounds like you're the one who's not okay with it."</p><p>Luz was baffled. Scoffing, she started picking up some random items on the floor, her friends watching with blatant curiosity. "What? Me? No, pfft- Pssh. No." She made a face. "I am excited, and I am ready!" It was all a front, of course. She was a little worried and nervous... They didn't see what she did on the Crystal Ball. They were getting into something dark. And with King leading the way? Oh, she had faith, but not enough.</p><p>"Ah, sure sure. Anyways," Eda turned her attention to Luz's friends. "Do you all have your book of Spells?" The kids chorused off their "yes's" and "no's" as one-by-one they ran down Eda's own list of necessities. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And so I said, that's no Snaggleback, that's a pinecone!" The group laughed at Luz's joke, even though none of them knew what a "pinecone" was. It was nearly noon on a crisp summer Saturday, and the cluster had been up and at it since dawn. To be honest, none of them got much sleep last night. They were all up late gossiping about all of the things they might find in the furthest reaches of the Boiling Isles. Which, obviously, was were they were headed. They think... King hadn't really told them much, other than that they were heading to a 'mysterious place from his past'. He wouldn't be able to find it on a map, he had said, "but he'd be able to find it in his heart!" Whatever that meant.</p><p>The rest of the night consisted of Amity and Luz doing their own thing (writing Azura fanfic and drawing Azura fanart) as Willow and Gus talked to King about all of his recent adventures. King told them about his most recent brush with death for the majority of the night: the attack of the stuffies, he had called it. Willow and Gus liked hearing their new pet-friend talk. King always phrased things in interesting ways and really sucked them into his stories with his abundance of enthusiasm. It was a shame, they noted, that they had been so neglectful towards him in the beginning of their friendship.</p><p>"Oooh, ooh!" King started, stumbling over a rock. "Left here, left here!"</p><p>The group all laughed amongst themselves but followed without hesitation. </p><p>"Hey, Luz," Amity started, pulling the young girls shoulder to draw her attention. Luz turned to her with her usual bright smile. "Have you ever seen a Wayfinder before?"</p><p>Luz shook her head and brought her eyebrows together, "no," she replied. </p><p>Amity carefully took something out of her old Varsity Jacket. It looked like a compass, but a little bigger. "Here," she said, placing it in Luz's hand. Amity thought it wouldn't be a problem, but she still blushed slightly at the contact. After mentally scolding herself a minute, the young girl brought her hand forward and drew a circle in the air. It looked like she had just cast a simple light spell, but instead of it producing a ball of light it activated the Wayfinder. On it there were 6 white dots: one for each of them. Little tracings of the environment that looked almost topographic could be seen on the screen, as well.</p><p>"Woah," Luz breathed, holding the Wayfinder close. "Did you use a light spell?"</p><p>Amity nodded. "Do you want to try?"</p><p>"Yeah," Luz bubbled. Excitement laced her tone as she danced around a little, nearly knocking into Amity. </p><p>The green haired girl laughed a little and rose her hand to take her magic back from the Wayfinder. As she did this, Luz shuffled around for her a light spell paper and gave it a small press. She then channeled the orb (by pushing it) into the Wayfinder... And bam! The Wayfinder lit up for her the same way that it had for Amity. "Great job!" Amity congratulated.</p><p>Luz wasted no time and quickened her pace to hop between Willow and Gus. "You guys!" She started, practically vibrating, "look at what I did!"</p><p>"Oooo!" Exclaimed Gus, his fingers reaching out to touch the Wayfinder. </p><p>"Ahhh," echoed Willow, who replicated his movements. </p><p>"Let me see!" King cried, wanting to be included. Luz lowered the Wayfinder to show him what she had done.</p><p>She had done it! She had channeled her own magic into a magical artifact on a QUEST for the first time! What a great day-</p><p>A deep roar bellowed throughout the forest, shaking leaves from the trees and rumbling the earth below. "Um, Luz?" King started, now holding the Wayfinder. "Either your light spell had a little hiccup, or..." Another roar shook the forest and Amity desperately sped up to grab the Wayfinder from King's claws. </p><p>"Oh, no..." She whimpered. Her eyes focused in on the Wayfinder with a concerning intensity. Luz popped up next to her to look for herself.</p><p>"What is THAT?" Luz gasped, quickly moving her finger towards a light spot one quarter the size of the Wayfinder. Whatever it was, it was in front of them... And CLOSE.</p><p>"I've got this," Willow proclaimed, quickly becoming serious. Without any hesitation, she slammed her hand to the ground, causing for dozens of thick vines to bend and weave into a wall. The group fell silent. "There! Now it can't get us."</p><p>"But Willow, now we can't get <em>it</em>." Amity deadpaned.</p><p>"Yeah! And we can't move forward." King rose a fist.</p><p>"Well," Willow whistled, "guess we just have to turn around!"</p><p>No one even had a chance to counter before another loud roar erupted through the forest. Quickly thereafter, a Bear-Like demon jumped Willow's vine fence... Like it was <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>"Amity!" Luz yelled, pointing at the Demon. Amity was easily the strongest one there, she had the biggest shot of taking this monster down.</p><p>"On it!" Amity answered back, drawing a circle in the air from which fire blasted. Everyone was impressed, even Amity, but the fireball missed its target. Amity quietly cursed while Willow started striking the beast with vines. </p><p>As the beast neared, Willow landed more hits... Which would have been great if it didn’t cause the demon to become more upset. The demon quickly closed in on the group, but luckily Gus had an idea. He charged in front of the team and drew a circle of his own, and suddenly ten Gus's ran to the beast as a distraction.</p><p>"Tag-team?" Luz offered to Amity. She quickly whipped out some fire spell papers. "If you can get me up there, we cant miss."</p><p>Amity grinned. </p><p>With their arms linked tightly together, Luz stomped on a symbol that she had drawn in the forest floor by using a nearby stick. A large icy platform shot skyward, sending the girls through the air towards the top of the 30 foot-tall beast. They barely stuck their landing, but unlatched themselves from one-another to get a good grip on the Demon's furry back. Amity quickly drew a glowing purple circle in the air and her trusted Abomination sprang fourth from nothingness. </p><p>"Abomination," she started, "steer!" With a quick nod, the purple glob made it's way to the head of the beast, grabbing patches of fur with its hands. He yanked upwards and the Demon responded by rearing back on it's hind legs. There was nothing it could do to get the small monster off of its back. "Go for it," Amity called.</p><p>Luz grinned and started to quickly slap some fire spells around the back of the demon. When she finally circled back around, she was careful to set every single trap off. "It's not doing much," Luz yelled to the group. "We need something bigger!"</p><p>"I have an idea!" Willow yelled before catapulting herself onto the back of the beast. "Luz! Show me one of those fire spell paper things!" Luz quickly made her way over, nearly getting knocked off by a sudden shift in the demon on the way. She handed a slip over to Willow, who quickly studied it. "Okay, stand back," Willow commanded. Luz did as she was told, Amity close behind her. In no time at all, Willow replicated the Fire Spell sigil with vines, large and across the upper section of the Demon's back. </p><p>"Awesome!" Luz yelled, rushing forward to the shape.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, sweet!" Gus picked up a large fang from the forest floor. "I'm going to use this as a hiking stick!"</p><p>The team had quickly destroyed (<em>DESTROYED</em>) the Demon with Luz's fiery attack. The only proof that the demon had ever even existed was by its pile of bones on the floor. Who woulda thought that tag-teaming magic would have outlandish strength and success?</p><p>Luz smiled as she picked up a smooth, small bone from the pile. It appeared to be one of the bones from the bear's wrist. "Here, Amity!" She brought the bone forward, offering it to her friend. Amity blushed profusely before taking the item from Luz's soot-covered hand. </p><p>"T-thanks." She was embarrassed. Also a little clueless on what to even use it for...?</p><p>Suddenly a voice erupted from beside them. It was King. "Yeah! We really showed HIM who's boss!" </p><p>"There you are, King," Luz chirped. "Afraid we lost you for a moment!"</p><p>"Yeah," King waved her off, "I didn't wanna handle him for you. You all need to learn to grow, learn, and experience the dangers of the Boiling Isles for yourself!"</p><p>"How selfless," Amity said, monotone.</p><p>King picked up his posture and stomped forward, extending a claw to point into the near-off distance. "Onward!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day turned to dusk as the group marched forward, standing taller than ever before. Ah, what it was to be a Witch! Or a group of Witches, for that matter. The shadows of the trees no longer made them flinch, and the screaming of the birds no longer filled them with dread. Conversation flowed easily amongst them, Willow and Amity even reveled in some old memories that Luz had not had the pleasure of viewing weeks back. Though, acute knee pain was starting to affect Willow, personally.</p><p>"Still no sign of our destination, huh King?" Gus asked, smiling faintly at the little Demon at the helm. Everyone fell quiet. While they may have been having fun and were genuinely enjoying their time together, they also <em>had</em> been walking for hours on end. And after a giant fight, nonetheless. Hopes were high that King would reply with good news.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>"I'm not sure," he started, sniffing the air. "I think we're halfway?" The group immediately groaned. Amity shot Luz an irritated glance. <em>Do something</em>, it read.</p><p>"Um-" Luz chuckled nervously, a shiver running down her spine at Amity's glare. "How about we settle down for the night? Find a place to lay low?"</p><p>King seemed to mull this over a second, weighing some invisible options. Willow kicked the dirt, brown dust poofed upwards from her black boot. "Okay," he agreed, pointing forward to something glowing in the nearby distance. "We can sleep there!"</p><p>The group all turned towards the light, each of them squinting to make out what it was that they were seeing. The light was warm against the cool tones of the night sky, creating a gradient of a faint orangey-peach to a deep purple. No stars sprinkled the heavens above, but Luz just assumed that it had something to do with light pollution. A few wooden structures, maybe houses, could be seen above the trees, but they were still too far away to tell. Gus suddenly kicked off, making a mad dash down the dimly-lit forest path. "I'll see you there," he sang. </p><p>Grins erupted on everyones faces, all but Amity's. She was a little skeptical, but when Luz grabbed her hand and started to tug her along, she didn't try to put up a fight.</p><p>By the time Amity and Luz met up with the rest of the group, King was already talking to a scraggly old demon at the front gate. "Luz!" He yelled, calling her over. "This kind, uh... Beast? Was just showing us to an inn!" </p><p>The beast that King had been talking to grinned at them as they approached. Something didn't feel right, Luz realized, but she just shrugged it off. That was a problem for future Luz. Who was she to judge someone they had just met? <em>Just because he had a creepy blue, boney face and toothless smile? And scars all over his body? And piercing red eyes?</em> "Follow me," he beckoned. ... And <em>a creepy empty voice that sounds like 20 wolf howls? </em></p><p>But the demon kept his word. He brought them all to a place that clearly had a sign out front labeled "Inn". Honestly, for such a run-down village on the outskirts of the Boiling Isles, it wasn't half bad! It was probably the best-looking building in the area. A kind older witch greeted them in the front and bid the demon-guide adieu. She was older, a little plump, and outfitted completely in green. Her dazzling purple eyes sparkled as she set them upon King. "Hello dear," she started, "how can we help you and your... eh," she hesitated, eyes flickering between their faces. "...Followers?"</p><p>"Ah! Yes," King started, eating it up. "My <em>followers </em>and I would like one room, please!"</p><p>The group quietly whispered amongst themselves, all of them trying to do the math on how they would have to puzzle-piece themselves together to fit in such a, assumingely, small place.</p><p>"King? Can we get two rooms?"</p><p>"No, no splitting up. And besides, Eda only gave us enough money for one." King placed a gold coin on the Inn Keeper's desk. Appeased, the older witch smiled wickedly and grabbed a key.</p><p>"Bed!" Called Willow, claiming a spot the moment the door had been opened.</p><p>Gus followed suit, yelling "bed" and flopping down next to her. King simply settled in between them.</p><p>"Well," Luz started with a falsely-happy sigh, "guess we get the floor, Amity!" She sits down with a smile, taking the chance to look under the low, rickety bed. "Oh!" She reaches under and grabs a loose bag of Scream-Tuffs, a popular cheesy puffy snack on the Boiling Isles. Luz rips in open and offers one to everyone. Willow hands over two extra pillows in exchange for a few more.</p><p>As they settle in and prepare for a night of some well-deserved rest, Amity reaches over to Luz, offering her Varsity jacket. "Are you cold?" She asks, happy that the lights are off and that Luz wouldn't be able to see her blood-red cheeks. </p><p>"No, not yet," Luz chimes, turning to face Amity a little better. She quickly grabs the jacket spreads it over them both, "it won't do much but I figure it'd be better if we shared it!" Amity's blush deepened. "Oh, wait," the young girl scooted a little bit closer to the Witch, "there! Now we have a little bit more!" Amity almost passed out. Maybe she did pass out, who knows?</p><hr/><p>Amity giggled a little as something lightly pressed on her stomach, stirring her from her slumber. "Luz," she groaned sleepily as the pressure returned, but this time to her arm. </p><p>The girl next to her stirred from her sleep with a "huh?" just in time to see something jump over them and onto the bed.</p><p>Luz tried to make it out, but the shape seemed to disappear as soon as it had arrived. There must have been something there, though... Whatever it was, Amity felt it. Luz started to shake Amity's arm in an attempt to wake her all of the way. "Amity," she whispered. </p><p>"I love you too," Amity said, out of sorts.</p><p>"Great! Wake up!" It was a breathy whisper of a yell, but it was overshadowed by an ungodly screech that erupted from atop the bed. King.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>